redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Fan Fiction
Wow. All of these stories are awesome! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I still can't believe that there is so much Redwall fan fiction out there!Prard SNOW! 15:18, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Everyone is doing soooooooo good! --:Hollyfire Talk to me, please! 18:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The Fan Fictions are amazing! Wonderful stories!--Attiedoll1234 23:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) An idea that will probably never exist I wish that we could gather all the finished Fan Fics and asked BJ for permission and make them into a book. Atrocious idea that will never happen, but all the same I wish...Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) That would be great, but it's just that it would be ' HUGE '! Still, at least we have the pass-along. --Snowstripe the Fierce (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2015 (UTC)Snowstripe the Fierce, Lord of Salamandastron Question please I have a question: Why are all of the fanfics listed here only the ones posted on userblogs? If it's fanfics, the user needs to be able to edit them. I tried to set up a userblog of my own but was unable to edit it afterwards, so I asked another user if he could please delete the blog and he did. Instead of posting my in-progress fanfics on a blog, they're on a separate section of my userpage. TiaraW Talk! 14:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :The blog system is for fan-fictions, that's why. Not only is it easier to sort, but it also allows for easier commenting by the community. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Stories All of these fan fics are so AWESOME!!! Keep them coming, mates! Blizzard6654 21:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 I just found this place. I used to read the Redwall series when I was a kid and my son showed them to me at the lobrary and I'm getting back into them. Brian Jacques has sure beenbusy since I last read his books, there are so many new ones! I love all the fan fictions here, I've been reading some and I'd recommend User blog:Laria Wavedeep/Laria Wavedeep, User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bluestripe,A Name Remembered and User blog:Segalia/Segalia Riverstorm's voyage. Some newer unfinished fan fiction I've found is Gelroth the Fierce and some of Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn's fan fiction such as User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official). Cornflower Blue 17:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Concerning policy Yeah; what are the rules governing content? I know we can't post smut or anything like that (which would be really creepy anyway) or totally over-the top violence (i.e. detailed descriptions of torture), but aside from extreme cases like the above, what are the general policies? - d2r 06:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Keep it Redwall. That means locations, characters, etc. Do you have any specific inquiries? -- LordTBT Talk! 06:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be more, well, rules concerning fanfics. They should be more Redwall. Some of them seem like an original story changed into animals with Redwall mentioned a few times. I'm not saying they aren't good stories, but they aren't exactly Redwall Fanfiction either. I mean, maybe just "There must be at least one canon character in it," or something like that, but I could make up a story that had nothing to do with Redwall, change the species to otters, and throw in a few terms like "In the name of mice," and "For the love of Martin," and call it fanfiction, but it wouldn't really be fanfiction. Just a suggestion.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 04:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Since there's a category for Fan Artists, could we have a category for Fan Writers/Fan Fiction Authors? We could make specific rules for it or you could just put your name in if you have at least one fanfic-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll consider it...90% of editors seem to be fanfic writers though...so that makes it almost redundant. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Could someone please tell me how I'm supposed to get my fan fiction on this page, please?--Starpetal 19:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Star petal, although I do not know the answer to your question, you will have to ask LordTBT. ---Snowstripe the Fierce (talk) 02:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC)Lord Snowstripe the Fierce You add it by adding the "Fanfiction" category to your blog post/fanfiction. --Reep the Warrior - Talk! 02:21, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Starpetal asked that question 4 years ago and hasn't been here in two years. ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 03:14, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I realize that. I figured it might help others reading this page who might have the same question. --Reep the Warrior - Talk! 04:07, July 1, 2015 (UTC) quick question Are we allowed to post fics that we also post to other sites like fanfiction.net? Bulbajer (talk) 04:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, also: for longer fics, do we post each chapter as a separate blog post, or just add chapters on to the original post? Bulbajer (talk) 04:51, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I would say yes, as long as they pertain to Redwall :) Personally, I use one blog post per story to avoid spam. Besides, you won't really need more than that. Whenever you update, it will show up in Wiki Activity, and you can update your readers on their message walls. Hope you have fun writing, and if I have the time (I'm seriously crimped for time these days) I will read and give you a comment ;) Romsca The Terror of the seas 14:54, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! Bulbajer (talk) 23:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, as long as it's your fanfiction. Post however you like. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:00, May 23, 2016 (UTC)